


Shake that Brass: An Amber and Shindong love story

by smlovesjyp



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlovesjyp/pseuds/smlovesjyp
Summary: After watching Shake that Brass, Shindong can't help but feel something towards his label mate and friend. Will he be able to hide his feelings or will he confess and find his true love in Shake that brass singer, Amber Liu?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny Thursday morning, when Shindong woke up and checked his phone. The first thing he saw was a youtube notification from SMTOWN it said "Shake That Brass - Amber". Wanting to support his friends solo debut he clicked on the notification, bringing him straight to the Shake that Brass mv. As he watched he slowly started to be seduced by the way Amber shook that brass 😏. After watching the mv six times, Shindong realized he started to feel something for Amber he had never felt before. Overwhelmed with the realization of his crush on the infamous Shake that Brass singer, he skirted his way to Lee Soomins office. Entering the room he shouted "I cant go to the studio today I need a day off." "That's the 3rd time this week!" Lee Soomin replied. "I promise I have a good explanation." Shindong continued to beg. "I really just need to leave for today." "Fine but only if you agree to teach Johnny the proper way to backup cars, he's ran over 6 people this year and it's only February." Lee Soomin responded while letting out a sigh. "Deal." Shindong said and then ran out of the SM building, not paying attention to his steps he fell down the stairs and face first into the duck pond.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping out of the duck pond, Shindong runs straight to his car and drives to the café next to the SM building. Walking into the café, he looks at the menu trying to decide what to order. Not knowing what to order he steps out of line and bumps into another person. Shindong turns around and starts to apologize when he sees who he bumped into.

"Oh, hi Shindong I didn't expect to see you here." The person he bumped into says.

Still in shock, Shindong looks down while saying "Hi Amber, I just got the day off and decided to stop at the cafè to grab a drink."

"Really? It's my day off too!." Amber exclaims "Do you want to spend some time together."

"Sure." Shindong replies trying not to be rude by declining her offer.

After ordering, Shindong and Amber take a seat at one of the booths. While catching up about their lives 'Stacys Mom' starts blasting from the radio.

"Oh my brass!" Amber suddenly yells and jumps out of her seat.

Worried for his friend Shindong gets out of his seat. Out of nowhere Amber grabs Shindongs hand and drags him to the middle of the café. Still very concerned, Shindong asks Amber what is going on. Laughing Amber explains that this song helped her come out as a straight lesbian, as she was in love with stacys son, Vylad. Now understanding why she got so excited hearing the song, Shindong joins Amber in her dance.


End file.
